1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to prosthetic devices, and particularly to an improved adapter and method for facilitating mounting of prosthetic devices, with the device and method particularly advantageous for a Symes amputee.
2. Discussion of the Background
Symes amputation involves the removal of the foot at the ankle. Due to the location of the amputation, it is difficult to build a prosthesis for the Symes amputee while also providing sufficient room for adjusting devices. Traditionally, a Symes prosthesis is fitted by attaching a socket to the stump of the amputee, attaching a Symes nut to the end of the socket in a position which is essentially eyeballed as most appropriate, and then attaching a foot prosthesis to the Symes nut with a bolt. The amputee then walks on the prosthesis to determine whether the foot is properly mounted. If the foot must be moved relative to the socket to obtain an appropriate gait, the bolt can be loosened and toe-out positioning (internal/external rotation) can be adjusted. However, if other adjustments are required (such as inversion/eversion, plantar/dorsiflexion and/or length), the Symes nut must be removed and the foregoing steps of attaching the nut to the end of the socket, attaching of the foot, and trial walking by the amputee are required. Such a trial and error method can be quite time consuming, and often will result in an acceptable, but less than optimal or ideal alignment.
Accordingly, an improved adjusting device is needed which will allow for adjustment of the position and/or orientation of a prosthetic device after the adjustment device is attached to the amputee or a stump socket of the amputee. Further, such a device should be relatively lightweight and require only a small amount of space.